candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Lives
is the most hated element in Candy Crush Saga. They appear in the top-left corner in a pink heart. When you start playing for the first time, or resuming play after a few hours, you will have 5 lives, which is the maximum (previously 8 if you bought the Charm of Lives, or unlimited for at least 2 hours if Live Forever is obtained). This is the most hated element in the game ever since its release, and it is possible that it might be the only element to be actually hated. Additionally, they have zero tactical value. When you cursor on the pink heart, an inscription will show up: "This is how many lives you've got.". When you cursor on the waiting time for the next live or the "Full" text, an inscription will show up: "Wait to gain more lives for free, or click the button to request lives from friends or the shop.". If you have one or more lives, then you can click on a level and play it. If you fail the level or press the quit button (doesn't happen on mobile versions when you haven't made a move in moves, jelly, ingredients, or candy order levels), a life is lost. When you run out of lives, you will not be able to play any levels, and the "No more lives" screen will show. On mobile for some players, lives for Reality and Dreamworld are separated. You may have run out of lives in Reality but can turn to play Dreamworld. Prior to v1.67, a number above Odus indicated your lives in the other world, and if one had no lives in either world but some lives in the other, the number would be beating. As of v1.67, the number was gone with a shrunk Odus button. Web description You begin the game with five lives. If you don’t pass a level, you will lose a life, with one life being refilled for free every 30 minutes. If you don’t like waiting, you can purchase a full set of lives from the Yeti Shop or ask your friends to send you extra lives. Running out of lives One of the biggest issues almost every Candy Crush Saga player face is running out of lives. No need to panic, because the following shows several ways to get your lives restored. 'When you run out of lives, there are five ways to get more lives. *'Asking your friends. You can ask your friends to gift you with more lives. *'Waiting'. Lives naturally replenish every 30 minutes, so you can leave the game, go out somewhere and come back two and a half hours later. Facebook life timers are server-side. Your mobile device will also inform you if the application is still running by the time lives have fully replenished, and is localized to your device. *'Buy more lives'. More lives can be bought through gold. Do not do that, as there's a cheaper method available. *'Claim offer'. Rarely, King will release a new game and an offer will come up telling you if you get to a certain level (usually 10) you will be awarded a full set of lives. The "Ask friends" button disappears and many people hate this. Being the most hated element, many people don't want to do any of these, especially claim offer and waiting.They feel asking their friends is spamming (or they have none online), don't want to wait 30 minutes, don't want to make in-game purchases and there is no rare offer. Because of this, a fifth way to get lives has developed. *'Cheat'. People have obtained illegitimate lives through setting their computer clock forwards, erase data on mobile device then re-synchronized with Facebook, using multiple Facebook accounts, or even hacking and they switch the time forwards on mobile. Trivia *'This is the most hated element.' It is possible that it is the only hated element in the game, though there are ways to override the hatred. **Many players resent the fact there is a 30-minute wait to get one life back. Compare this to Energy in a typical Facebook game. **Mathematicians have figured out it would take 2.5 hours for a full set of lives to be replenished (4 hours if Charm of Lives was equipped. All Candy Crush Saga addicts would agree this is way too long of a waiting time! *About when a life starts to recharge: **On web version, it starts when you lose a level. i.e. You play a level and lose after 3 minutes, the counter will be at 30:00. **On mobile version, it starts when you start a level. i.e. You play a level and lose after 3 minutes, the counter will be at 27:00. *You lose a life if you close the tab or app before quitting or failing. However, it does not formally count as a fail. *If you open more than one tab of Candy Crush and then you lose a life in one tab, the others will not lose that life. *Upon the release of Jelly Wagon, the font that shows the time remaining to get a life became smaller. *In the past, it was possible to have 6 lives if you start a game, wait until you naturally have 5 lives, and then win/quit before making a move. This is because you gain a life back upon winning a level. **If it took you longer than 30 minutes to finish the level, you could have 6 lives. *At the "No more lives" window, a crying pink heart will be shown at the top. **On mobile versions, if you tap on the pink heart that shows 0 lives, the "No more lives" window will also come up. **On web versions, when rolling your mouse over the heart that shows 0 lives, an inscription will appear saying "You have no lives left. Click the plus to get more." *When player gets life from friend in web version, you'll get double lives (one from receiving the gift and another from accepting the gift). *When accepting the gift and pressing quickly multiple times the button, player may get more than one life. *There are unknown reason that some players have two set of lives used in Reality and Dreamworld but some do not have. **This may be a glitch since even the same device may have single set of lives for a short time. *''Candy Crush Saga'', Candy Crush Soda Saga, Candy Crush Jelly Saga, Blossom Blast Saga, Bubble Witch Saga, Bubble Witch 2 Saga, Pepper Panic Saga and Scrubby Dubby Saga are currently the Saga games whose lives require 30 minutes to recharge. Farm Heroes Saga and Alpha Betty Saga require 15 minutes to recharge one life, Pyramid Solitaire Saga, Papa Pear Saga and Diamond Digger Saga require 10 minutes to recharge one life and Pet Rescue Saga requires 5 minutes to recharge one life. **All Saga games used to recharge 30 minutes for one life. **This element is also be used in other games like Angry Birds POP!, Angry Birds 2, and the SGN games, and you can cheat the lives with the same way to King.com games. In addition, these games require 30 minutes to recharge. ***In the [[w:c:angrybirds:Angry Birds Star Wars (Facebook) Weekly Tournament|Weekly Tournament of Angry Birds Star Wars on Facebook]] used to have this system, but you can hold more than 5 crystals and only recharges for 12 minutes each. However, it got changed to have 15 crystals and each game costs 1 crystal before the game being closed down. Cheats to get more Lives (This only works for web version.) In Candy Crush Saga, there is a cheat to get more lives. When your at the world map, press Ctrl+K to duplicate that tab. You can duplicate as many times as you want, but remember, every time you beat a level, refresh all the other tabs because if you don't, and lose on one tab and then you click to go to the other, it will say your on the previous level. And if you try refreshing all the other tabs after you lose, it'll say 0 lives for all those tabs. If you try duplicating when you have 2 or more lives, it will still only give you a max of 1 life for all the DUPLICATED tabs. It will still give you all those lives on the original tab, though. Gallery |-| PC= Broken-Heart.png|Level failed Extra Lives.PNG|Extra Life Heart-crying.gif|Heart is crying Time to next life.gif|Time to next life Countdown Lives Meter.gif|Countdown lives CCS splash 27.png|How friends can help the player in getting more lives No more lives.gif|No more lives Get more lives!.PNG|Get more lives! Ask for lives.gif|Ask for lives Help your friends by sending lives!.png|Help your friends by sending lives! |-| Mobile= Odus mobile switch dw.png|Mobile device, showing 5 lives in Reality (v1.66 or before) Odus mobile switch rl.png|Mobile device, showing 0 lives in Dreamworld (v1.66 or before) No lives left (Reality setting).png|No more lives (Reality, v1.58 or before) No lives left (Dreamworld setting).png|No more lives (Dreamworld, v1.58 or before) No lives left (New design).png|No more lives (Reality, v1.59 to v1.68) No lives left v169.png|No more lives (Reality, v1.69) No lives left alt v169.png|No more lives (with 24h live forever available) Get More Lives New (Mobile).png|Get more lives (v1.69) Live Forever Mobile.png|When Live Forever is active... Live Forever Mobile Odus.png|It's also Live Forever in Dreamworld |-| Miscellaneous= Livesicon.png|Lives icon LusciousLagoon.png|Live on summer weekend sale promotion in 2015. Funday Sale!.png|Lives on Funday Sale. Game Day Sale!.png|Lives on Game Day Sale Untitled pic 22.jpg|"Send lives to friends" poster Category:Elements